D FIB
by MuchaLuchaAndMe
Summary: A story about the insane nurse no one knows of, and her life.


**I love D-FIB, but I swear, this story does not do her justice.**

**Disclaimer: WALL-E and other characters belong to their respective owners. A fan, to show their appreciation to the film, wrote this story.**

**No suing me please.**

---

"_No…"_ Screams filled the room. A girl was lying there, looking so delicate and fragile. And there was a D-FIB unit, just looking down at her. She was just trying to help. That's all. Just trying to do what she was made for… but she failed.

"_SHE'S DEAD!"_ Thoughts racing through her mind as she looked at the lifeless body. Shock marks all over her…

"_Get that __**thing**__ away!"_She had killed somebody.

---

It had been years since that last problem. Maybe 300. Half of the humans thought she was a murderer, the other just said she was malfunctioning. Of course it was the higher-ups that claimed this. They could never be wrong, or have a murdering machine that _they _built.

Machines do not hate. They malfunction. Robots having emotions of _any_ kind was dangerous and could not be aloud. First comes emotions, then come hatred, then comes mutiny.

She just got so mad about it. Every time they brought her a test dummy, to see if she was fixed, her heart just absentmindedly decimated it with the hardest shock she could muster. They had to pull her away a lot of the time. They, of course, being fellow robots, completely obedient to the humans who just… just…

They did this to them all. They did this to every robot held in this BLASTED repair ward. They all had their own stories to tell, and their own reason to act the way they did. Hers? She was mad. She was angry, she was hurt, and she wanted revenge. They falsely accused her for murder. And instead of treating D-FIB like a human being, they just insulted her. They just kept saying 'She didn't mean to. Robots don't feel. They don't have emotions. Those beasts are as lifeless as a rock!' and of course they mocked her. Of course they yelled and insulted her. She was so hated… so very hated.

So day in and day out she went around, refusing to co-operate. She was so tired of these stupid dolls. She isn't going to do it right, even though she's perfectly functional. She just kept shocking them as hard as she could, and she would never stop. She was completely functional. There had never been anything wrong with her. She was fine 300 years ago, and she was fine now. She didn't care what any stupid human said.

So more years would pass, and D-FIBs hatred for humans grew with their steady weight gain. She was forgetting why she was so mad, she just gave up with practical reason, because reason had no right in this room full of rejects. And a good amount of the fellow robots in here shared her same hatred. VN-GO often argued with her, complaining that the humans are just doing their best to try and keep this ship running smoothly. But after a while, he too became weary of being stuck in his small cage. He wanted to be able to move around freely again.

One half hated the humans; the other half just wanted to believe in them. It separated them all. The hatred though soon faded away to insanity. D-FIB just watched with a hate filled heart as many of her good friends finally lost it and were shut down. She watched as they just stopped caring, and lost whom they were, what made them special. So she watched, her pure loathing to humans filling, because this was the their fault. They were why so many robots died. It was their fault.

She felt that she, too, was losing her mind also because of them.

D-FIB couldn't take much more of this. Being stuck in the cage, being surrounded by the screams of fellow rejects, the sadness as other robots were brought. She watched silently as a new EVE unit and some… well, box came in. The EVE just silently was taken away, but the cube was not so cooperative

In amazement he was able to evade the arms perfectly. How could that be? Surely he wasn't 'malfunctioning'. Well… none of these robots were. They just did what they wanted to do. She sighed as the box eventually got caught, and put away too. So she just sat there, nothing different happening. Hope of escape almost came as that machine got away, even if it was for a second. D-FIB actually came to resent the PR-T that stopped the square machine. She began to resent everything nowadays.

Then she was taken to the 'special' room. Again.

D-FIB was next to the EVE unit, quite surprised because she hadn't seen one of those come in here since she was brought in so long ago. They were made to never malfunction. Another dummy was brought up, and almost out of instinct now D-FIB shocked it harshly, frustration rising. _What did the humans do to an EVE to force her to be brought here? She looks fine!_ Being pulled away, suddenly a loud crash rang in D-FIBs ears.

She turned around, seeing that same box bursting through the glass. Incredible. That machine had tried again… and actually succeeded to break free from his cage. Just who was he? And why was he coming in here? He was going for that EVE unit. And it was so… so peculiar. She guessed that's the reason he was able to escape. He was determined to save the EVE before something bad happened. Smart guy. This place would drive anyone insane, Human _or_ robot.

A few moments rushed by, and before she knew it, that EVE yelled in anger as everything in this crazed 'repair' ward shut down, because of a stray blast from some laser cannon arm. D-FIB fell forward being let go by the mechanical arms. So… they were all free? Everyone here was just… free to go? After all these years one robot let **everyone** free?

They stared in awe, and wonderment. Eternities seemed to pass before they all swept that cube up and began to carry him off. D-FIB even followed the crowd, just wanting to be free, to taste that Axiom air, to float freely- and it was all thanks to him. But there was something that kept her from being truly free. She needed revenge.

---

700 years in that blasted ward, stuck, slowly losing her mind. Now a _robot_ had to free her. No human had tried to do it. All **they** did was lock her away and just forget about it all. A thing with emotions will just be thrown away, and called a mistake, just like everything. And it wasn't just her; it was everyone she had ever known. They killed them. They killed so many of them.

These memories of when they took D-FIB away, as they yelled and screamed about her being a monster… they came back to her. She remembered how happy and clueless she was back then, so free from grudges and hatred. But they just destroyed her, just because they wanted too. Humans were disgusting, and even though she was free, her hatred hadn't gone away. She just got madder and madder, only thinking of the things they did wrong. What else was there to think about? And as she wondered the dark halls, trying to find a lone human, she just kept getting angrier at her false memories.

Then she found someone.

A single scum ball of a human, fatter then anything she had ever seen. It was disgusting. Her heart pounded as her eyes slanted down into a glare. _Am I really going to do this? No… this isn't anything compared to what they did to me. Nothing. But… isn't… no! This isn't bad. This is revenge. I deserve this much._ Thoughts rushed around, her emotions becoming mixed, lost. She became so… confused. She thought this would be easy to do.

Static started rushing through her power pads, as she approached cautiously, trying to keep the creature unaware of her presence. She didn't want to think anymore… she had either got to do it, or not. She just… D-FIB wanted so badly to know the answer. To know what to do. No… she had to stop this. This hate for herself… Approaching the assumed sleeping victim, she took one last breath before doing what she had wanted to do for so long.

"Clear-"

"Huh…? Oh, hey there little buddy. You lost?" D-FIB stopped. Was it awake? "Come with me…" D-FIB froze. Was this human… dreaming? About what? No matter… "I won't… let you be forgotten… Znk..." That got to her. Forgotten? That's what she was… just some mistake that was forgotten by humans. But for some reason this was the first time in over 700 years that she had got this. And she wasn't mad either, because she finally got why they had forgotten. She had killed someone. And it wasn't an accident.

She really _was_ malfunctioning. Looking at her shock pad, D-FIB smiled inwardly. She had murdered someone, but she had finally paid her time. So now it was her time to be free, to pay amends to that horrible crime. So freedom had finally caught up. And she remembered everything. She was no longer broken. She was no longer a reject.

---

**Yeah, I changed this a little 'cause of BabyCharmander, but I still am not happy with this story. I think I'm just too nit-picky about things.**

**So, read, review, and what not.**


End file.
